Looking Through Your Heart
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Jimin itu playboy, suka modus dengan kakak kelas yang menurutnya imut. Dan Yoongi, sangat benci dengan juniornya yang satu itu. "Yoongi-ya, kau kenal dengan Jimin?" Yoongi mendengus. "Playboy kelas kakap yang suka modus, hell yeah." Park Jimin x Min Yoongi! My First Screenplay Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Looking Through Your Heart"

By : Amanda Lactis

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Pair : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Desclaimer : BTS not mine (even if I hope so)

Summary : Jimin itu playboy, suka modus dengan kakak kelas yang menurutnya imut. Dan Yoongi, sangat benci dengan juniornya yang satu itu. "Yoongi-ya, kau kenal dengan Jimin?" Yoongi mendengus. "Playboy kelas kakap yang suka modus, hell yeah." Park Jimin x Min Yoongi! My First Screenplay Fanfiction!

.

.

.

Kelas 3-2 terlihat ramai, ada yang tengah mengobrol, ada juga yang sibuk menikmati kesendiriannya. Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian, dan Yoongi masih betah memandangi jendela kelas yang dihiasi rintik air hujan. Hanya dia, orang yang suka sekali memandangi hujan, bagaimana pun kondisinya, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup aroma hujan.

"Yoongi-ya, tidak ingin ke kantin?" tawar sahabat baiknya selama tujuh tahun, Kim Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng pelan, tanda dia tidak mau diganggu. Seokjin paham, sahabatnya itu terkesan terobsesi dengan hujan, padahal Yoongi hanya suka dengan suasana mendung dan hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh kawanan air hujan.

"Yoongi-hyung! Aku dengar Jimin tidak masuk, kau bisa ke kantin sepuasmu..."

Datang lagi suara asing ke telinga Yoongi, pemuda berwajah manis itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok lelaki datang tanpa diundang, si alien dari planet lain alias Kim Taehyung, adik tiri Kim Seokjin. Taehyung lebih muda darinya, untuk itulah dia terdaftar sebagai kelas dua, satu tingkat dibawah Yoongi dan Seokjin. Yang juga satu kelas dengan Jimin dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau-kenal dengan Jimin? Jimin yang itu?" tanya Seokjin memelankan suaranya, Yoongi mengangguk acuh, bibirnya malas untuk bergerak bila objek pembicaraan berhubungan dengan Park Jimin.

"Yoongi-ya, dia itu kan-

"-playboy kelas kakap yang suka memodusi kakak kelas, yeah aku tahu. Makanya aku malas bila membahas dirinya." Yoongi menyela dengan wajah ketus, ya meski wajahnya memang ketus dari lahir. Kalau Park Jimin dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan Min Yoongi, maka Yoongi sendiri punya sebutan dari juniornya.

Yoongi dikenal sebagai kakak kelas yang manis namun bermulut pedas. Kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang suka menyorot sinis dan ucapannya sangat menyakitkan hati. Sebenarnya, Yoongi tipe orang yang apa adanya, dia berkata sarkas karena memang itu kebenarannya. Dan Seokjin sudah hapal semua tingkah laku Yoongi sejak mereka berteman saat SD.

"Tapi aku dengar, ehem dia menyukaimu, Yoongi-ya. Apa itu benar?"

Hening.

Sial, suara Seokjin terlalu keras, semua penghuni kelas jadi memandangi mereka berdua. Dan Taehyung malah asik bermain game pada ponselnya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya keras, ingin hati mencakar wajah imut Seokjin, tapi ditahannya demi kelangsungan pertemanan mereka yang sudah berjalan tujuh tahun.

"Daebak..."

"Pa-Park Jimin menyukaimu?"

"Ini bisa menjadi berita paling panas di sekolah kita!"

Yoongi menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin untuk keluar kelas, sementara Taehyung dengan santai mengekori mereka dari belakang. Semua siswa jelas penasaran dengan hubungan antara Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Bisa-bisa terjadi peperangan yang memakan banyak korban. Halo? Yoongi kan benci dengan Jimin, alasan masih tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Seokjin juga capek bertanya ini itu pada Yoongi, karena yang menjadi jawaban adalah gumaman tidak jelas yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sahabatnya.

"Tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan berharap agar Seokjin bisa mengatakan kalimat penghibur hati.

"Sepertinya kau cocok jadi pacar si Jimin."

Hening.

Kantin mendadak sunyi, senyap dan hanya deru nafas yang terdengar. Yoongi hampir saja mengamuk dan mengucapkan kalimat mutiaranya, namun ditahan. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan semua kekesalan dalam hati. Kalau Seokjin bukan sahabatnya dari SD, Yoongi bersumpah untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Minimal rawat inap di Rumah Sakit.

"Ya! Bagaimana. Bisa. Kau. Berpikiran. Seperti. Itu?!" Yoongi berteriak marah, dia memejamkan matanya dan kini berpikir betapa bodoh ia karena lupa sifat Seokjin yang kelewat polos. Taehyung mengernyit, memangnya apa yang dikatakan kakak tirinya salah ya?

"Kan aku cuman bilang, Yoongi-ya. Bisa saja kan, Jimin memang suka denganmu. Dia itu kan The Most Handsome Junior nomor dua, satu tingkat dibawah Namjoon." Wajah Seokjin merona saat mengatakan nama kekasihnya sendiri, Yoongi sampai ilfeel dan terus-terusan berpikir jika pertemanan mereka sangat tidak wajar.

"Namjoon sih oke, lah Jimin? Demi Tuhan, Kim Seokjin!" yang dibentak malah tertawa tanpa dosa, Yoongi jadi tidak tega memarahi Seokjin. Wajahnya itu loh, bikin hati leleh.

"Halo para ladies cantik~"

Deg...Deg...Deg...

Yang dikira tidak masuk, entah info dari mana Taehyung mendapatkannya tapi Yoongi sungguh ingin memukul kepala alien itu. Bagaimana bisa, Park Jimin dan gerombolannya datang ke kantin saat ia sendiri sedang kelaparan?!

"Yoongi-sunbae tambah cantik, mau kencan denganku?"

Yoongi pura-pura tidak dengar, matanya terpaksa dialihkan kearah lain. Jimin yang melihat itu jadi gemas ingin menggoda senior galaknya.

"Aduh, Yoongi-sunbae kenapa memalingkan wajahmu? Aku kurang tampan untukmu, ya?"

Mulai terdengar seruan heboh dari segala sudut, ada yang menyuruh Jimin segera mencium Yoongi, ada juga yang mengancam akan membunuh Jimin bila berani menyentuh Yoongi. Aneh, memang. Masing-masing punya fanbase yang sering sekali berselisih. Fans Yoogi menganggap Jimin hanya playboy yang tak bisa serius, sedangkan Fans Jimin tidak suka dengan sikap sok jaim Yoongi.

"Aku mau ke kelas saja," Yoongi bangkit dan hendak berjalan kembali ke kelas, sebelum tangan Jimin menyekal tangannya. Jimin sendiri sudah senyam-senyum, dia senang melihat wajah Yoongi yang ketus dan galak. Hiburan tersendiri, katanya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Park. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terus-terusan menggangguku!" Yoongi mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan cekalan tangan Jimin, yah meskipun perbedaan kekuatan keduanya terlihat jelas sih. Yoongi kan tidak tinggi, beda dengan Jimin. Juniornya itu setinggi papan listrik, masa iya Yoongi yang notabene senior malah setinggi bahu Jimin? Kan terinjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Ayolah, sunbae. Kau itu manis, imut, menggemaskan. Jangan suka marah, nanti tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu, loh."

"Persetan!"

Banyak yang berpikir betapa bodoh-atau gila?- Park Jimin karena sudah membuat Yoongi marah. Semua juga tahu, Yoongi kalau emosi suka bicara yang macam-macam, tidak difilter lagi. Jadi banyak yang takut untuk sekadar mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Kecuali Seokjin dan Taehyung tentunya, yang sudah kebal secara lahir batin dengan sarkasme dan sinisme Min Yoongi.

"Mungkin tidak sih, mereka berdua pacaran?" tanya Taehyung, pada Seokjin. Kakak tirinya tersenyum, misterius dan mencurigakan, tatapan matanya tak lagi lembut melainkan jahil. Namjoon yang berada tak jauh dari sana, sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya itu.

'Mereka cocok sih, kan kalau mereka pacaran bisa jadi berita panas. Hehehe...' Seokjin membatin sambil mengkhayal akan bagaimana nantinya bila Jimin benar-benar naksir dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi setahu Taehyung, Jimin doyan menggoda hampir semua kakak kelas yang menurutnya manis dan imut. Yoongi hanya sebagian kecil dari 'mainan' Park Jimin. Kan kasihan, sudah jomblo delapan belas tahun, dibohongi pula. Bisa bunuh diri Yoongi nanti. Taehyung meski tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi, tapi dia menghormati dan tak ingin agar sahabat kakak tirinya itu tersakiti. Wajah boleh garang, tapi hati Yoongi itu selembut kapas.

Lain lagi dengan Namjoon yang duduk disamping Chanyeol, dia sudah mewanti-wanti Jimin untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Yoongi. Namjoon tidak mau geger dengan Seokjin nya tersayang hanya karena sikap playboy Jimin yang diluar batas normal.

"Apa hubungan Seokjin dengan Jimin sih? Kenapa kau repot-repot mengancam Jimin?" tanya Jackson penasaran, dia yang memang sudah dekat dengan Namjoon sejak hari pertama sekolah sampai tahun kedua mencoba mengorek informasi. Namjoon menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Seokjin itu walaupun terkesan lembut dan kalem, kalau marah sangat menyeramkan tau. Apalagi dia sangat sayang dengan Yoongi-sunbae, jangan sampai Jimin melukai Yoongi, awas saja kalau bocah itu berani."

Jackson menatap Chanyeol, berharap lelaki yang sedikit hyper itu tahu apa maksud perkataan Namjoon, tapi tidak. Chanyeol malah menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan khidmat.

"Yoongi! Sunbae! Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin berlari kecil saat ia melewati koridor kelas, bibirnya menyerukan nama Yoongi berkali-kali namun kakak kelasnya justru mempercepat langkahnya. Apa salahnya sampai Yoongi membencinya? Apa karena dia ganteng? Populer?

"Aish! Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Kau punya dendam ya denganku?!" sembur Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia ngos-ngosan dan bertambah kesal ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin, tinggi mereka ehem kan beda level. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, menamatkan rupa kakak kelas yang ia puja sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yoongi-sunbae kalau marah tambah imut, batinnya sambil nyengir. Yoongi yang mulai mendeteksi bahaya jadi mundur satu langkah.

"Kenapa menjauh? Sini dekat denganku dong, Yoongi-sunbae." Goda Jimin usil, mengundang delikan maut dari Min Yoongi.

"Sana urusi kakak kelas yang menurutmu manis dan imut! Tapi jangan menggodaku, kaparat!"

"Aduh, bahasanya kasar sekali, Yoongi-sunbae mau dihukum ya?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya yang memang sipit dari lahir, mencari tahu kenapa Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sampai mengirim setan usil bernama Park Jimin. Apa dia pernah melakukan dosa ya di kehidupan sebelumnya?

"Kau kehabisan mainan? Ada banyak adik kelas yang bisa kau pacari, kau sangat memuakkan, Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah kuperbuat, tapi sikapmu yang sok ganteng dan playboy itu sungguh membuatku jengkel." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada rendah. Sampai saat ini, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu alasan kenapa dirinya begitu membenci Jimin. Hanya Tuhan yang mendengarkan kata hati Yoongi.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi mendadak merasa sakit pada ulu hatinya. Agaknya kata-kata Yoongi kali ini keterlaluan. Dia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa benar dia semenyebalkan itu? Padahal Jimin tidak berniat membuat Yoongi marah, dia hanya ingin agar kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tahu jika Jimin benar-benar suka dengannya.

"Jimin-ssi!" suara lelaki lain menyita perhatian keduanya. Di sana, seorang lelaki manis dan cantik, berlari kecil menuju arah Jimin, senyumnya mampu menenangkan hati sejuta umat. Yoongi tahu benar siapa itu. Yoongi tahu dan lelaki itu juga yang membuatnya benci setengah mati dengan Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah, ada apa?" Jimin bertanya ramah, ia melirik Yoongi yang mendengus sebal. "Sunbae, aku-"

"-jangan berbicara denganku, Park." Yoongi menyela kasar, kakinya melangkah menjauh, mengabaikan teriakan Jimin yang memenuhi telinganya. Dia benci, benci karena Jimin dekat dengan lelaki itu. Yoongi benci dengan Jimin, karena ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jimin. Yoongi suka dengan Jimin, jauh sebelum playboy itu memutuskan untuk menggodanya.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Note _:_ Wah, udah berapa lama ya terkubur *plak* hm, banyak kejadian yang menghampiri saya sejak hiatus bulan januari kemarin. Banyak yang nanya, kenapa bikin FF screenplay? Ya karena saya resmi pindah fandom dan resmi jadi **ARMY** bulan kemaren. Pindah dari fandom apa? **2ne1** , saya masih sakit hati sama kabar bubarnya mereka. Pengin demo di depen gedung YG Ent. sambil teriak-teriak gitu kan ya. Kenapa milih jadi **ARMY** kok gak boyband lain aja? Karena hati saya cocok nya sama **BTS**. Siapa bias di sana? Of course bias saya adalah pemeran utama fic ini, yaitu **Min Yoongi**. Kenapa gak milih Golden Maknae aja? Karena hati saya maunya sama **Yoongi** *plak* lagu yang bikin saya jadi **ARMY**? Run, I Need U dan Dope. Pernah ikutan fanwar? Gak ah, saya kan cinta damai, sepupu jauhnya kaum Amity, kembarannya Dauntless dan anak kandung Condor si jujur *ngomong apa ini* meski ada beberapa temen yang bilang kalo agensi yang menaungi **BTS** itu gak sebesar **YG** dan **SM** , saya tetep bangga jadi fans mereka *giggle*

So itu aja, dear my lovely readers, doain saya masuk Univ idaman ya, doain lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan makin aktif di dunia fanfiction. Kalo ada yang nanya kok FF nya pendek? Iya, namanya coba-coba, tergantung responnya apa baru saya lanjut. Respon positif ya saya lanjut, respon negatif? Ya saya lanjut juga hoho~ jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran untuk saya ya!

Salam hangat,

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Looking Through Your Heart"

Fanfiction by : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 2 : Secret Feeling?

.

.

.

Yoongi muak, muak karena ia harus memiliki perasaan lain tehadap Jimin. Muak dan berpikir betapa konyol dirinya ketika ia harus bersikap sebaliknya ketika Jimin mulai mengusilinya. Jimin itu bodoh atau memang tidak peka? Yoongi misuh-misuh dalam hati, berharap agar Park Jimin segera mendapat karma karena sudah membuatnya merana selama setahun.

"Dari sejuta orang kenapa harus Jimin? Sialan memang kau, Park." Yoongi semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, ia tak mau kembali ke kantin mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Menyesal pun percuma, Yoongi takkan bisa memutarbalikkan waktu. Kalau pun bisa, Yoongi akan memilih pulang terlebih dahulu dan tidak bertemu dengan junior sialan bernama Park Jimin.

'Lebih baik juga Taehyung, walaupun dia absurd dan tidak jelas, tapi itu lebih baik.' Yoongi menambahkan dalam hati. Meskipun Taehyung tidak terlalu peduli dengan dirinya, tidak juga sehyper Seokjin ketika melihat Yoongi bersedih, tapi Taehyung bisa tahu keadaan hatinya. Taehyung peduli dengan caranya sendiri, lelaki alien itu memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya terhadap Yoongi.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Yoongi baru menyadari jika masih banyak siswa yang berada di kantin. Tersisa satu dua siswa yang stay di kelas. Salah satunya,

"Hei, Mark." Yoongi terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi pemuda tampan itu. Agaknya ia kaget mendengar sapaan dari senior yang galak dan sinis seperti Yoongi. Bukan salahnya dong, kalau teman sekelasnya jadi enggan dan tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

"Min Yoongi-ssi..."

"Formal sekali." Yoongi mendudukkan diri di tempat biasanya, ia memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti, memandangi hujan. Bagi Yoongi yang berhati dingin sekalipun, hujan adalah salah satu kesukannya. Melankolis sih, cuman Yoongi tidak peduli. Kalau ada yang mengomentari hobby aneh Yoongi, paling juga dibalas dengan pelototan sinis dan kata-kata mutiara dari pemuda itu.

Hening.

Mark terlihat pendiam, tidak terlibat banyak percakapan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak tahu desas-desus mengenai hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin itu populer mengalahkan Suho, alumni yang baru lulus tahun lalu. Sayangnya, Mark tahu kebenaran dibalik sikap Yoongi. Dia tahu, tapi ia takut untuk membukanya. Yoongi bukan orang yang open-minded, ia mengunci seluruh pemikirannya dengan rapat tanpa celah. Makanya, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar Seokjin mengenalnya luar dan dalam.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan hujan, Yoongi-ssi?" Mark mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap Mark intens.

"Aneh, ya lelaki jahat sepertiku menyukai hujan?" balas Yoongi bermaksud bercanda. Selera humornya memang jauh lebih rendah dari siapapun.

Mark salah tingkah, ia tak bermaksud menyinggung Yoongi. "Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"-tak perlu kaku, Mark. Anggap saja aku ini Jinyoung atau Jackson." Yoongi memotong ucapan Mark sambil tersenyum tipis, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat salah satu teman sekelasnya ketakutan.

"Mianhae, Yoongi-ssi."

"Yoongi saja,"

"Ah, oke, Yoongi."

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, para siswa masuk dan duduk ditempat masing-masing. Yoongi bisa melihat raut kesal Seokjin ketika ia masuk, pasti lelaki itu kesal karena Yoongi pergi tanpa pamit.

"Kau itu pulang tak diantar, datang tidak dijemput, maumu apa sih?" dumel Seokjin berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya aku jelangkung." Yoongi menyahuti sewot. Seokjin tahu, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Kilatan mata Yoongi berbeda, tidak lagi ketus tapi terpendam rasa sedih? Entahlah, Seokjin terkadang takut, takut karena Yoongi begitu rapat menyimpan semua rasa sakitnya. Ia takut, sekaligus bingung, apa arti dirinya dimata Yoongi? Kenapa Yoongi tidak pernah mau berbagi masalah dengannya?

"Sungguh? Kau melihat Park Jimin berjalan bersama Jungkook? Si manis dari kelas 1-3 kan?"

"Yap! Mereka jalan berdua dan dekat sekali, bahkan Jimin sempat mengusap rambut Jungkook! So sweet sekali~"

Yoongi merasakan telinganya berdengung akibat pembicaraan antara Eunwoo dan Seungkwan. Memangnya tidak ada bahan bicaraan lain ya sampai mereka bersemangat untuk menggosip? Mereka itu laki-laki bukan sih? Batin Yoongi kesal.

"Wah, kasihan Yoongi, dicampakkan begitu saja."

"Pstt! Dia bisa mendengarmu, tahu!"

Eunwoo melirik Yoongi yang juga kebetulan melotot sinis kearahnya. Eunwoo begidik ngeri, berharap agar tatapan Yoongi tidak bisa mencabut nyawanya yang berharga. Yoongi sendiri risih kalau namanya disebut-sebut, apalagi tadi mereka bilang dia yang dicampakkan.

"Mereka membicarakanmu ya?" Seokjin berbisik, nadanya mengandung usil sekaligus penasaran. Yoongi sendiri cuek, dia tidak peduli jika besok akan ada berita mengenai pembunuhan terhadap teman sekelas yang dilakukan oleh pemuda manis bernama **Min Yoongi**.

Tapi bukan berarti Yoongi melupakan percakapan antara dua orang tadi ya, dia malah semakin benci dengan sosok Jimin dan senyum menawannya yang sejujurnya membuat Yoongi terpesona. Mau dekat dengan siapapun juga hak Jimin, tapi hatinya tidak rela, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Mungkin Yoongi harus memeriksakan kesehatannya, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mendapat porsi tidur yang cukup.

.

.

.

Hujan masih membasahi bumi, membuat Yoongi jadi malas pulang dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas. Seokjin menghampirinya sambil mengguncang pelan tangannya. "Hei, ayo pulang. Obsesi mu terhadap hujan kadang membuatku jengkel, tahu."

Yoongi bergeming. Tidak ada pergerakan satu inchi dari tubuhnya, ia masih ingin menikmati rintik hujan. Seokjin jadi ingin membawa sahabatnya itu ke Psikiater terdekat untuk memastikan apa Yoongi masih berstatus waras. Demi Tuhan, manusia jenis apa yang terlalu mencintai hujan sampai tidak mau pulang dan merepotkan orang lain? Ada, Min Yoongi namanya.

KRIEETTTT

Suara pintu dibuka, Seokjin menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok Jimin berdiri canggung di depan pintu kelasnya. 'Dia mau apa kemari?' batin Seokjin heran. Jimin yang ditatap jadi nervous, dia ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi, meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa Yoongi sunbae ada?" cicitnya sedikit keras, Seokjin menatap Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian, agaknya ia memang melewatkan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Yak! Yoongi, si Jimin mencarimu tuh." Seokjin menyenggol bahu Yoongi, menyadarkan sahabatnya yang terjebak dalam dunia entah apa namanya.

"….."

"Aku bisa mati muda bila terus berteman dengan mu, Yoongi-ya. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa jika kau masih punya rumah." Seokjin berjalan melewati Jimin dan meneliti penampilan yang dimiliki pria itu. Tampan sih, Jimin juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, sifatnya supel dan menyenangkan. Apa hanya karena Jimin playboy, Yoongi sampai benci setengah mati dengannya? Seokjin tidak habis pikir, lebih baik meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk menyelesaikan urusan maisng-masing.

"Sunbae."

"…"

"Yoongi sunbae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Mengenai Jungkook-ah, dia-"

"-bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, Park? Jangan pernah beranggapan kita dekat. Urusi saja pacarmu yang lain." Suara Yoongi berubah, lebih datar dan mengandung unsur kebencian. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sebuah meja pada wajah tampan Jimin. Yoongi egois, karena ia tidak mau tahu dan ia merasa dirinya benar. Bukankah semua orang memiliki sifat egois dalam diri mereka?

Hening.

"Sunbae, dia itu hanya adik kelasku saja, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari itu." Tutur Jimin, harap cemas, dia kan tidak mau membuat Yoongi marah. Dia masih ingin melihat wajah imut seniornya ketika marah. Tapi yang membuat Jimin keringat dingin adalah balasan dari Yoongi yang jauh dari perkiraan. Habisnya lelaki itu malah tertawa kecil, tanpa mau memandang balik dirinya.

'Bagian lucu dari kalimatku ada di sebelah mana ya?' Jimin bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia tidak sepandai apa yang dikatakan orang. Karena Jimin tidak tahu tawa yang terlontar dari mulut Yoongi bukanlah tawa untuk menunjukkan apabila kau sedang bahagia. Tawa Yoongi mengandung makna lebih dalam dari itu semua.

"Adik kelasmu atau bukan, apa peduliku? Apa bagimu aku ini sangat kurang kerjaan sampai perlu mendengar penjelasan tidak bermutu darimu?" sahut Yoongi, ia bangkit dan meraih tasnya, berjalan melewati Jimin. Sepertinya Jimin memang memiliki sifat pantang menyerah, ia lagi-lagi menghalangi jalan Yoongi. Atau memang dia bodoh. Yoongi hanya ingin menjauhkan diri dari sosok adik kelasnya itu, mungkin dengan tidak bertatap muka sebulan dia bisa move on dan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang lebih baik dari Jimin.

"Lepaskan aku." Yoongi mendesis pelan, suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Jimin semakin mempererat cekalan tangannya, keras kepala memang, tapi Jimin tidak mau terus-terusan membuat Yoongi salah paham. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sunbae, mungkinkah kau, cemburu?" kedua mata Yoongi melebar, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, itu membuat Jimin semakin cemas dan mengendurkan pegangan tangannya. Yoongi ingin tertawa keras, melupakan fakta jika saat ini ia terjebak dalam keadaan yang sulit. Cemburu? Mungkin, tapi ada hak apa dia cemburu? Yoongi punya hubungan apa dengan Jimin? Mau cemburu juga bukan urusan Jimin, kan?

"Cemburu atau tidak, apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli, karena aku suka dengan Yoongi sunbae."

Polos. Jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Jimin sepolos hati pria itu. Nyatanya, Yoongi tidak mau percaya. Membicarakan masalah cinta hanya akan membuka luka lamanya. Luka lama yang takkan pernah bisa sembuh, membekas dalam hati Yoongi.

"Rasa suka hanya bersifat sementara, bodoh. Jangan buang waktumu untuk menggangguku."

"Apa sunbae sangat membenciku?" Jimin bertanya sedih, wajahnya tak lagi ceria. Ia menunduk dalam, sanggup membuat para fansnya membantai habis Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, tipis sekali, munafik bila ia menjawab benci, justru Yoongi sangat menyukai Jimin. Tapi bagi Yoongi, melihat senyum dan tawa Jimin saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghibur hatinya. Dia tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk menjadi kekasih Jimin.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau mau berhenti mengganggu ku, Park Jimin?" sakit rasanya membohongi hatimu sendiri, itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi ketika ia mengatakan kalimat yang bisa saja menyakiti Jimin. Namun, ini yang terbaik. Jimin tidak pantas bersama dengannya, Yoongi hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Jimin. Yoongi takkan bisa membahagiakan Jimin.

"….."

"Park Jimin, aku berbicara denganmu."

Jimin mendongak, menatap balik kedua mata Yoongi yang menyorot datar. "Aku-tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari tanpa menggoda Yoongi sunbae, akan aneh dan terasa janggal. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi melihat wajah sunbae membuatku senang. Mianhae, Yoongi sunbae." Ia menyahuti tulus dari hatinya. Awalnya Jimin mengira jika Yoongi akan semakin marah dan pergi begitu saja, namun seniornya itu tetap berdiri di depannya, sambil menatapnya geli.

"Polos tapi keras kepala, tipikal Park Jimin sekali." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas, sementara Jimin memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh dekat dengan Yoongi sunbae? Kau tidak akan mengusirku kan?"

Yoongi tidak menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan, namun balasan darinya mampu menciptakan senyum cerah di wajah Jimin.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk mendekatiku, bodoh."

.

.

.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika harus membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk tamu yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa. Sahabatnya sendiri. Min Yoongi. Berdiri tanpa menghiraukan tetes hujan turut serta membasahi seragamnya. Tidak ada yang pernah melarang Yoongi untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena Seokjin tahu kenapa Yoongi tidak betah di rumahnya sendiri. Ia tahu, tapi lebih memilih diam. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, terjebak dalam atmosfer dingin yang meresahkan. Seokjin sudah mencoba sabar tapi ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu! Minimal Yoongi bicara atau mulai mengoceh tidak jelas dari pada diam. Kan menyeramkan, batin Seokjin.

"Mau diam terus? Ya sudah, pokoknya aku tidak mau ya menenangkanmu saat kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk." Seokjin mengomel kesal, dia baru saja mau menyingkap selimutnya kalau saja suara Yoongi tidak mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Seokjin-ah…"

Mendengar panggilan khusus dari sahabatnya membuat Seokjin sedikit khawatir. Yoongi jarang memanggilnya dengan nada selembut itu, hanya saat-saat tertentu saja Yoongi memanggilnya begitu. Jadi, ini masalah yang cukup serius?

"Ne, Yoongi-ya? Kau ada masalah? Ingin bercerita?"

Hening.

Seokjin sabar, sangat sabar malah kalau sudah menyangkut Yoongi. Dia maklum, membuat Yoongi menceritakan masalahnya sangat sulit, karena yang Seokjin tahu, Yoongi termasuk orang yang tertutup. Jadi, berteman dengan Yoongi memiliki berkah tersendiri bagi Seokjin, salah satunya ya sabar, lahir dan batin.

"Kau menyukai Namjoon, kan?"

Ehem. Pertanyaan nya jauh dari ekspektasi Seokjin, dia nyaris terjungkal dan hampir saja melempar benda keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Oke, tarik nafas dan keluarkan, Seokjin mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Apa ini menyangkut Jimin?"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang, meski ditutupi tapi Seokjin tahu. Dia sudah hafal, terlampau hafal dengan semua perilaku Yoongi. Pertemanan mereka sudah menginjak angka tujuh tahun, dan selama itu pula Seokjin tak pernah lupa dengan tabiat Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya, apa kau masih takut? Mungkin aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jimin tapi kenapa tidak kau beri dia kesempatan?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya meremat selimut milik Seokjin, itu adalah sikap defensive dari seorang Min Yoongi, artinya ia menentang pendapat Seokjin. Bukannya kesal, Seokjin justru mengulas senyum kecil, dari luar Yoongi boleh mendapat predikat 'sangar' karena wajahnya yang tak pernah ramah. Tapi sejatinya, Yoongi hanya tidak ingin tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bisa aku menginap? Rumahku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan." Yoongi mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi Seokjin tidak keberatan. Ia bisa menunggu kapan Yoongi mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Dasar anak durhaka, tapi ya sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu lalu tidur."

Yoongi boleh saja lebih kaya dari Seokjin dan Taehyung, dia memiliki rumah yang mewah dan fasilitas yang lengkap. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman. Yoongi benci suasana rumahnya, karena ketika ia menapakkan kaki di sana, toh tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Dingin. Seperti rumah kosong, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yoongi lebih memilih menginap di rumah Seokjin. Yang Yoongi butuhkan adalah keluarga, bukan sebuah bangunan mewah. Yang dia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar, bukan pelayan yang hanya datang untuk membersihkan rumah. Bukan. Bukan itu yang Yoongi mau.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3-2 terlihat berbeda, ada segerombol siswa yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Yang Yoongi herankan adalah, kenapa pandangan mereka jadi aneh dan misterius ketika melihatnya? Bukannya ge-er atau bagaimana tapi sepertinya Seokjin juga sepemikiran dengannya.

'Ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' Yoongi membatin pasrah.

"Min Yoongi-ssi." Bagus, sekarang namanya ikut disebut. "Ya?"

"Apa benar, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Park Jimin?"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mau membuat kericuhan di dalam kelas, dia cinta ketenangan, tapi mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari teman sekelasnya membuat Yoongi ingin menenggelamkan diri ke lautan. Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Pacaran? Mungkin, tapi itu jauh dari harapannya.

"Ehem, ada yang bilang kalau Yoongi-ssi sedang uh berpacaran dengan Park Jimin, junior dari kelas 2-4. Apa itu benar?" sebelum Yoongi hendak membuka mulutnya, bel masuk telah berbunyi, membuatnya lega sekaligus berterima kasih. Para murid duduk di bangku masing-masing, ada yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Yoongi, ada juga yang memilih tidak peduli.

Saat seorang guru tengah menerangkan dan semua fokus teman-temannya ada pada papan tulis, Yoongi sibuk mencoret-coret buku nya. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab sampai sekarang. Hubungan, ya? Yoongi jadi ingin tertawa, jangankan pacaran, Yoongi bahkan tidak yakin apa rasa sukanya sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Jimin. Cinta? Mustahil, Yoongi masih menyangsikan eksistensi cinta. Kata Seokjin, cinta itu indah. Tapi menurut Yoongi, cinta itu menyebalkan. Cinta itu egois, dan tidak pernah berakhir baik dalam kehidupannya. Jadi, indah dari mananya?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Note : Responnya positif semua, saya jadi semangat nulis, hehe :)) Di fic ini Yoongi rambutnya mint, jadi persis kayak di MV RUN, disitu saya pertama kali jatuh cinta sama dia *slap* menurut saya Jimin sama Yoongi itu pasangan yang unik, kan Yoongi sifatnya kaku rada ketus gitu, nah Jimin ceria dan senyumnya itu bisa melelehkan sejuta umat, hahaha. Di chap ini Taehyung sama sekali gak nongol, maafkan saya ya, chap depan kamu muncul kok *giggles* kalo misal Yoongi sama Taehyung ada yang rela gak? *jduak*

See you next chapter! Mind to Review?

.

Amanda Lactis


	3. Chapter 3

**"Looking Through Your Heart"**

 **Chapter 3 : Yoongi's Hatred  
**

.

.

.

Seingat Yoongi, kantin tidak seramai ini kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena kumpulan junior tampan di pojok sana, bukan juga karena ada Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya. Melainkan kumpulan orang yang kini mengelilinginya seolah ia memegang sebuah harta benda paling berharga. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Batinnya. Seokjin masih bisa menikmati makan siangnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah membantu Yoongi, pria itu stay kalem dan lebih memilih menanggapi celotehan tidak jelas adik tirinya.

"Jadi, sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Jimin suka yang tsundere ya?"

"Kalau Yoongi-ssi bagaimana?"

Demi Dewa, Yoongi hanya ingin makan siang tanpa merasa terbebani akibat rumor sialan yang entah siapa penyebarnya. Janji dalam hati, jika ia menemukan pelaku yang kurang kerjaan melibatkan namanya sebagai skandal panas minggu ini, Yoongi tidak akan segan menghajarnya di depan banyak orang. Dan lagi, hubungan apa coba yang mereka maksud? Dengan Jimin? Yoongi malah baru tahu kalau selera Jimin itu lain dari pada yang lain.

"Apa Jimin-ssi bisa menemaniku ke Perpustakaan nanti?" suara kelewat familiar membuat telinga Yoongi menegang. Jungkook datang dengan Jimin yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, apalagi mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Jimin melemparkan senyum ketika melihat Yoongi, tentunya disambut delikan sebal dari pria berkulit pucat itu. Namun yang membuat mata Yoongi iritasi itu, keberadaan Jungkook. Kenapa pemuda itu harus mengekori kemanapun Jimin pergi, sih? Kalau naksir ya biasa saja bisa kan? Yoongi menambahkan dalam hati sesekali berdecak.

"Akan aku temani, tapi aku mau mengobrol dengan Yoongi-sunbae dulu, ne?"

GLEK!

Harus ya menyebut namanya ketika suasana tidak mendukung? Yoongi asli butuh kesabaran ekstra ketika berhadapan dengan Jimin. Polos sih boleh, tapi kalau bego jangan lah. Untung ganteng.

"Pst, sebenarnya yang jadi kekasihnya Jimin itu siapa? Yoongi atau Jungkook?" bisik Chanyeol menyita atensi Namjoon yang sedang sibuk menulis lirik lagu. Jackson angkat tangan tanda ia tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini kadar gosip suka meningkat, dia sering ketinggalan update.

Namjoon tersenyum masam. "Baru diberi tahu, sekarang dia malah dekat dengan junior lain. Ya Tuhan, Jimin itu punya telinga buat apa? Pajangan?" desahnya lelah. Seokjin yang mendengar ucapan Namjoon mau tidak mau terkikik geli. Bukan salah Jimin bila mempunyai paras tampan dengan senyum playboy menawannya itu.

"Kita buat spekulasi sementara. Jadi, Jimin suka dengan Yoongi, tapi Jungkook juga suka dengan Jimin! Wah, tidak dapat senior dia juga menggaet junior manis macam si Jeon rupanya. Teman kita memang licik, Joon." Bisik Wonwoo sambil tertawa kecil. Namjoon jadi ikutan sebal dengan peringaian Jimin yang menurutnya sok kegantengan. Dia masih ingin berhubungan baik dengan Seokjin, masih ingin mewujudkan rencananya untuk bulan madu dengan kekasih tersayang di luar negeri. Jimin benar-benar harus disucikan jiwanya, bila perlu mandi bunga tujuh rupa sekalian.

"Sunbae~! Annyeong! Mau pulang bersama, tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sekali saja, ne?"

"Ti-dak."

Hening.

Penonton ikut terbawa suasana sampai lupa tujuan awal. Jimin dan Yoongi jadi pusat perhatian seluruh angkatan sekolah. Ada yang lebih buruk dari ini semua? Yoongi mungkin harus meminta tolong pada Seokjin untuk membelikannya tiket menuju planet lain agar tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu si playboy suka modus bernama Park Jimin. Yoongi itu tipe orang yang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar, walaupun terlihat cuek dan apatis begitu, dia cukup perhatian. Contohnya saja, tatapan tidak suka yang berasal dari Jeon Jungkook yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Pemuda manis itu pasti merasa kalah olehnya, melihat Jimin bertingkah over hanya ketika bersamanya saja.

'Merasa cemburu, Jeon?' batin Yoongi sedikit senang. Jungkook boleh terlihat ceria dengan senyum manis terlukis pada wajahnya, tapi mata Yoongi kelewat pintar untuk dikelabui. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Taehyung yang awalnya fokus bercerita, jadi penasaran dengan tatapan mata Yoongi yang menyiratkan kemenangan. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang sahabat kakak tirinya itu dan mendapati sosok Jungkook berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang memasang ekspresi, marah? Cemburu? Mungkin, tapi Taehyung jelas memihak pada Yoongi. Mereka sudah saling kenal selama lima tahun, memang tidak selama Seokjin yang bahkan sudah menjalin pertemanan sejak SD dengan Yoongi.

"J-Jimin-ssi, bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Apa kau bisa-"

"-maaf, Jungkook-ah, tapi aku mau pulang bersama dengan Yoongi-sunbae." Sela Jimin merasa bersalah. Jungkook merasakan hatinya berdenyut, tapi ditahannya dengan kembali tersenyum hangat. "Tidak masalah, Jimin-ssi. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne."

Sosok Jungkook perlahan menjauh dan hilang ketika ia menuruni tangga. Taehyung dalam hati senang melihat perkembangan hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin, yah meski ada sedikit rasa tidak rela dalam hatinya. Selama ini, hanya dia dan Seokjin yang bisa membuat Yoongi terbuka. Kalau seandainya Jimin benar-benar menjadi kekasih Yoongi, bukan tidak mungkin Yoongi jauh darinya. Dan mungkin, tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh. Harusnya kau senang. Akhirnya Yoongi tidak perlu memendam perasaannya lagi.' Batin Taehyung. Seokjin, sama halnya seperti sahabat nya yang kelewat peka, tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh adik tirinya. Tapi, dia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Seokjin tidak akan memakai cara kasar jika itu menyangkut Taehyung. Cukup dengan membujuknya sedikit, maka adik tirinya akan membuka lebar-lebar mulut dan hatinya.

KRINGGGGGGG!

"Ah sial, padahal aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Yoongi-sunbae. Jangan lupa nanti pulang bersama, ya sunbae~!" Jimin berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan geli dari banyak pasang mata. Sementara Yoongi bimbang, dia harus menunggu Jimin untuk pulang bersama atau mengutamakan gengsinya dan pulang seorang diri. Jatuh cinta itu, tidak enak, ya kan? Pikirnya sebal.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya. Semua sudah ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Jimin selama lebih dari tiga bulan! Apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan, kalau tidak mau dibilang manis sih. Dia juga termasuk cerdas. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Jeon Jungkook sampai menarik perhatian Park Jimin saja sangat susah? Apa kelebihan yang dimiliki Min Yoongi? Mulutnya pedas, dia juga kasar dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Kenapa Jimin lebih memilih bersama pria ketus itu? Harusnya Jimin memilihnya! Jimin harus melihat eksistensinya, bukan fokus pada manusia mayat bernama Min Yoongi!

"Hujan rupanya. Hyung pasti sedang menyendiri di kelas saat ini, dasar." Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pria itu. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Taehyung terseyum kecil. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, tak berhenti meneliti penampilan Jungkook yang masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari tindakan Taehyung.

"Oh? Jeon Jungkook, hm? Sedang apa di sini?" Taehyung bertanya ramah, kelewat ramah sebenarnya cuman dia cuek dan menantikan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook membasahi kedua belah bibir tipisnya, "Menunggu seseorang, sunbae." Jawabnya pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Kalau tidak salah, Jungkook pernah melihat Taehyung tergabung dalam meja Yoongi beberapa saat lalu di kantin. Jadi dia sahabat saingannya dalam mendapatkan Jimin?

"Jimin ada di kelas Yoongi-hyung. Kalau mau, kesana saja. Itupun jika kau mau diabaikan. Mereka sudah saling diam selama sepuluh menit." Taehyung berujar kalem. Wajahnya dibuat senormal mungkin padahal ia sudah bisa menebak respon selanjutnya dari Jungkook.

"Jimin-ssi, ada di kelas Yoongi-sunbae?" Jungkook bertanya sambil memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, ingin hati tertawa melihat raut wajah Jungkook. Kalau Yoongi-hyung tahu pasti dia senang dan berterima kasih padaku, batin Taehyung senang.

"Iya, masa aku berbohong padamu. Kesana saja, atau mau kutemani?" goda Taehyung jahil. Seringaian nya semakin lebar ketika Jungkook menampilkan ketidaksukannya secara terang-terangan.

"A-aku permisi dulu, sunbae."

Taehyung menggeleng melihat aksi Jungkook. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan rupanya.

"Sayang sekali ya? Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi penghambat bagi Yoongi-hyung." Gumam Taehyung, ia berjalan dan bersiul menuruni tangga. Kakaknya pasti sudah mengomel karena sudah dibuat menunggu terlalu lama. Biarkan saja, sesekali melihat Seokjin ngomel kan bisa jadi penghiburan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Sunbae, pulang yuk. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit kau melihat hujan. Nanti kita ketinggalan bis." Bujuk Jimin memelas. Serius, Jimin ingin menyeret paksa Yoongi agar seniornya itu berhenti mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih menatap rintik air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Manusia waras mana yang mengabaikan mahluk tampan di depannya lalu memandangi tetesan air dari langit? Oh Jimin sampai lupa, dia pernah mendengar Seokjin meragukan kewarasan Yoongi.

"Ya sudah kau pulang saja sana, aku masih betah di sini."

'Tuh, kan. Tuh, kan dikasih tahu malah nyolot. Ya ampun, untung kau manis, imut dan aku tidak tega merusak wajah cantikmu, sunbae. Sabarkan Park Jimin ini, Tuhan.'

"Sunbae~~!"

"Berisik! Sana pulang! Mungkin Jeon masih menunggumu."

Jimin seketika terdiam. Ia mengedip beberapa kali, dan ganti tertawa kencang. Yoongi merasakan telinganya memanas mendengar suara tawa Jimin yang ternyata memekakkan telinga.

"Sunbae kalau cemburu tambah manis, deh. Jadi ingin aku bawa pulang."

Yoongi mendelik,"Kau kira aku kucing jalanan ya?" sahutnya ketus, galak dan justru makin menggemaskan dimata Jimin. Entah siapa yang tidak waras di sini. Jimin yang kelewat memuja Yoongi, atau Yoongi sendiri yang diam-diam senang akan perhatian Jimin.

"Ya sudah, makanya ayo pulang. Hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai nanti malam. Aku tidak mau sunbae kesayanganku sakit dan aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya di sekolah." Ujar Jimin panjang lebar, secara tidak sadar ia membuat hati Yoongi berdetak lebih cepat. Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, ia meraih tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Park Jimin, adik kelas yang pernah ia sumpahi dulunya. Yoongi suka hujan. Karena hujan menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Karena hujan tak pernah berhenti menutupi air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dan yang lebih penting, Yoongi memiliki kenangan pahit sekaligus manis dengan hujan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju terminal, Jimin tak bosan menceritakan banyak hal pada Yoongi. Mulai dari hobby sampai makanan kesukannya. Semua diceritakan dengan detail dan rinci. Yoongi tidak tega untuk menyela dan terus menjadi pendengar yang baik. Jimin sendiri, kadang menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yoongi, meski dijawab dengan nada ketus dan ditambah delikan dari yang bersangkutan, Jimin tidak keberatan. Mengobrol dengan Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Ne, sunbae." Yoongi menoleh. "Apa sunbae pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"…."

Yoongi terlampau jeli untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik pertanyaan Jimin. Menyukai seseorang? Tentu saja ia pernah. Jatuh cinta sampai kehilangan akal sehat pun pernah ia lakukan. Bodoh, adalah label tersembunyi untuknya. Bodoh karena menunggu orang yang tidak pasti. Bodoh karena ia terlalu percaya. Dan bodoh, karena Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang itu. Jimin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi, menyadarkan seniornya itu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Yoongi tersentak, ia merasakan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Tatapan khawatir dari Jimin berhasil membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena belum bisa membuka diri pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Jimin, maafkan aku. Tapi aku-"

"-aku mengerti. Sunbae pasti belum bisa menceritakannya, kan? Aku akan menunggu sampai Yoongi-sunbae terbuka padaku! Jadi, sampai saatnya tiba, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita." Jimin menyela, senyumnya mengembang, menusuk ulu hati Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan dengan Park Jimin? Ia sudah terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta. Takut untuk kembali memulai. Takut dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantui hidupnya sampai saat ini.

'Jangan, jangan menungguku, Jimin. Karena aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa membuka hatiku lagi. Aku tidak yakin, karena aku adalah pengecut. Aku adalah seorang pengecut yang suka melarikan diri tanpa menyelesaikan masalahku.' Yoongi tak berhenti memandang wajah Jimin bahkan ketika ia sudah duduk nyaman di dalam bis menuju rumahnya, ah lebih tepatnya rumah Seokjin. Dia mau menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu. Jimin adalah pria baik sekaligus bodoh. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot memperhatikan Yoongi? Kenapa Jimin harus mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Yoongi mengatakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalunya? Kenapa ada manusia seperti dia?

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note :** Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya disini. Ngaret ya saya updatenya *plak* maklum ya, saya baru wisuda tiga hari lalu, capek alias pegal semua seluruh tubuh. Dan walhasil saya mengabaikan tagihan readers *jduak* di fic ini, maaf ya saya bikin Jungkook agak nakal, iyah maksudnya gitu lah. Saya pengin membuat karakter Jungkook menjadi pihak ketiga disini. Saya udah sering baca fic Jungkooknya baik dan pengertian. Nah di fic saya, dia bakal jadi sosook yang menjadi penghambat hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Jadi, readers yang saya sayangi, kalau kalian tidak suka dengan karakter Jungkook di sini, bisa tekan back kok :)) saya gak akan memaksa kalian untuk baca fic saya bila kalian tidak menyukai salah satu tokohnya. Untuk Taehyung, janji saya lunas ya? Kamu nongol banyak di chapter ini. Untuk update selanjutnya bakal lama juga, saya sudah terlalu kurang ajar karena menelantarkan dua fic lainnya. So, sampai ketemu di chapter depan, readers-tachi!

.

.

Regards,

Amanda Lactis


End file.
